Hailey
by CircleKV12
Summary: College is a great place to make new friends and relationships. Duo and his band The Beauties need a new member. They get one and Heero is the best around but what are his secretes? What is he trying so hard to hide? Full summary inside. CH1 revised CH2up
1. Chapter 1 revised

**This is my first story. Feedback would be great, positive or negative. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update.**

**Summary:** College is a great place to make new friends, have new relationships, and get into new situations. Duo and his band The Beauties need a new member. They get one and Heero is the best around but what are his secretes? What is he trying so hard to hide?

Duo POV Starts with 2xH, 4xD, 5xM Eventually 1x2 and 3x4

Placed in GW time (I use colonies and future technology)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Warnings:** Swearing, lime, lemon, violence, sexual assault, (I cannot think of anything else, if something else comes up I will let you guys know…)

**REVISED **

* * *

**Hailey - Chapter 1**

"Wow I can't believe we have had try-outs all yesterday and today and we still can't find someone even close to reaching our expectations! This is ridiculous." I groaned to my fellow band mates.

"There have been some decent performers Duo." Trowa my roommate said, always with his one-liners. I swear the guy has barely said more than 100 words to me since I met him. And I'm considered one of his _good_ friends. I roomed with Quatre last year but he got his own apartment this year to share with his girlfriend, Dorothy. Then Trowa and I got assigned to the same dorm room and we have been together since. He clicked fast with everyone in the group even if he hardly talks.

"What can I say it's hard to replace perfection." My girlfriend, Hilde Schbeiker, said ever so modestly.

"Well the problem is that it's not like we haven't heard people who can play the bass well, we need to find someone with the ability to learn all of our songs in a week and play well with us in a week. We don't have time for decent we need incredible! We need earth shattering good! I mean how else are we going to pull this off. It's our first performance of the school year; it will set the tone for the rest of year. This will determine if we actually get gigs or not." I told our band members. I heard deep signs all around.

"We all know Duo, we all feel the pressure. But beggars can't be choosers." Hilde's smart-ass mouth responded. I just grunted back.

None of the people auditioning could hear us since they were in a different room, good thing. We had rented out the university's auditorium since we had lost our warehouse space. There's another problem that we can add to our list, which was steadily growing. As of tomorrow we would be out of a playing space and not to mention a bassist if we don't find anyone today. I still cannot believe that Hilde broke her arm. I mean I'm glad she didn't get hurt worse falling down the stairs and all but still. Could she have chosen a worse time to get injured? Maybe that will make her think twice about getting shit-face drunk again.

"Is there anybody else we haven't heard?" Dorothy asked Quatre with no enthusiasm and the sound of boredom that her voice always seems posses.

"Oh don't worry I think there is at least one more Dorothy. Hey you never know one of these guys could be _the guy_." Dorothy just snorted to her boyfriend's words.

I'm the lead singer and play the guitar, Hilde the bass (obviously), Meiran the drums and finally our Dorothy on the keyboard. Wufei and Trowa are here to since they are a part of our crew too even though they are not directly involved with the band. They are some of our biggest fans. Which is cool.

We used to be called The Longhaired Beauties, but everyone had to go and cut their hair over summer break. Hilde has a boy's length haircut now but she pulls off the look. When she first told me she was getting a hair cut I have to say I was nervous since I had always known her with long hair but I definitely think it's an improvement. It suits her personality way better. Meiran's hair is to her shoulders when it used to be to her waist and since Quatre and Dorothy keep switching on and off we really can't use the name since Dorothy's hair might be down to her waist, Quatre's definitely is not. He has the typical short hair for a boy but has long bangs that fall into his face. And I still have my hair in a long braid down to my ass.

"I'll get the next one," said Wufei. He is Meiran's boy toy, I mean boyfriend. They have known each other for like forever and they're so cute together. But don't let them hear you say that, they might kill you. I'm not kidding. Did I mention they are both masters of the marital arts and weaponry experts?

Wufei came in with the next performer. I gave him the overlook. He has a punk look to him, and the messy hair look; you know the one, the-I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-don't-give-a-damn look. The one any girl would go crazy for. I gave Hilde a glance but I didn't see anything more than boredom in her eyes. His messy brown hair fell into his deep, like ocean deep, blue eyes. He had an aura of power around him and he knew it. He looked like the type of guy you do not want to meet in an alley by yourself. Dangerous, there's no doubt.

"Turn to page ten and play until we tell you to stop." Ok so I chose the hardest solo we had, big deal. It even took Hilde awhile to master it. But we needed incredible and I wanted to leave, I was hungry. I mean we could tell if he had what it takes from this solo instantly, I did not want to waste time. The rest of my band members gave me a look but didn't say anything.

He turned to the page scanned it over then began to play. I had started to pack up since I thought for sure we were done here. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. This guy was good, no this guy was _the_ _incredible _we had been looking for. He barely missed a note, I mean there were subtle mistakes that only a musician who knew the part by heart would hear. And maybe a couple that an audience may hear but overall it was great. And it took Hilde awhile to get to this point on the solo. I gave the guy props.

"Shit." Hilde said under her breath, my sentiments exactly. I looked around, and saw that he blew everyone else away too. Well that's enough for me.

"You can stop now." I told the newcomer. He stopped abruptly. I was about to say something when my lovely girlfriend cut me off.

"You got some skills, hot stuff. I was impressed." He responded with a simple nod. Whoa, he really did not know what he just got; Hilde does not give out compliments easily in any shape or form. I would know, I mean I have been her boyfriend for over a year now.

Quatre got up and bounced over to the new comer. If you know Quatre you know what I mean. When he is happy everyone will know it, which is most of the time. "I'm Quatre Winner, the manager of The Beauties. I just want to congratulate you on becoming our part time bassist! You did a really great job! Now if you could just fill out this paper work before you leave so we can contact you that would be great!" The musical prodigy just grunted in response and sat down on the edge of the stage and began to fill out the paper work.

"Hey Quat! Who gave you the authority to make him part of this band. I started this band I should have the final say!" I yelled over to Quatre on the stage.

"Duo we both now that he is the best that we have heard out of the two days. Hell he might be the best I've ever heard. You know I have an ear for these things. And hey, you're the one who stopped him to begin with, I thought you had heard enough?"

"Yeah I stopped him..." I sighed and said "I guess he is good enough to stand in for Hilde…" I didn't want this guy coming in with a big head. I thought we should at least let him sweat a little but I didn't want to lose the guy so I just let it go.

"Are you deaf, Duo?! Good enough to stand in, hell he is a lot more than that…" Merian trailed off. I couldn't believe she said that. I mean I know that Hilde and her have had their fights once in awhile but that I was just un-called for. But before Hilde or I could reply the newbie got up and gave the paper work to Quatre.

"You didn't fill out your address or home number."

"I do not use my apartment phone line. And I do not give out my address out to strangers plus you already have numerous ways to contact me. My cell phone is never off and I check my email quite frequently." The guy said stiffly. Quatre just smiled pleasantly back at him and mumbled okay as he checked over everything else.

Well at least we don't have a dumb ass on our hands. Man I hope the guy isn't too much of a hard ass, now that would suck. I don't know if I can handle a guy that doesn't like to party or have fun. Wait I don't even know this guy's name yet and he was already at the door ready to leave.

"Hey," The guy turned around, adjusted the strap for his case, "What's your name?" I yell now that I had his attention.

"Heero Yuy," He responses.

I smiled back and said "Duo Maxwell! Great to have you aboard pal!" Heero just nodded and left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story. Feedback would be great, positive or negative. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update.**

**Summary:** College is a great place to make new friends, have new relationships, and get into new situations. Duo and his band The Beauties need a new member. They get one and Heero is the best around but what are his secretes? What is he trying so hard to hide?

Duo POV Starts with 2xH, 4xD, 5xM Eventually 1x2 and 3x4

Placed in GW time (I use colonies and future technology)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Warnings:** Check chapter one.

Time Passing ooooooooooooooo

_Flashback _

* * *

**Hailey - Chapter 2**

After Heero left I asked anybody if they had any ideas on where we could find a practice place as soon as possible. Everyone just looked at everyone else and didn't say anything. I groaned and started complaining how we only had a week until the first show on Halloween and we needed all the practice we could get.

Quatre cleared his throat and said "I already have a place lined up. I can take you over to it now."

Everyone one gaped at him.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" I couldn't believe he had kept this from us. I have been breaking my ass trying to find us a place to play. Asking every poor bum that owned me a favor to pay up.

"Well I thought I should wait until we found a bassist. I mean it's hard to play when we are missing a key part of the band… Don't worry about why I didn't tell you. Just focus on the positives, I mean now not only do we have a bassist we have a play space! This was definitely one of the best Saturdays I've had in a while!" Quatre said all this with that obnoxiously blinding smile on his face… I just grumbled and didn't say anything else on the subject.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The spot was the complete top floor of an apartment building. Quatre said he owned the building so it wasn't a big deal and that he had had the floors and walls soundproof so that we wouldn't offend the other tenants.

It is moments like these that make me wonder how much money Quatre has and why he is at this no name college when he could be going to some rich ivy league or something. I asked him that question when I found out that his family owned the Winner Corporation, one of the leading businesses in the world especially in the colonies.

"_Oh I just wanted a chance at a little normalcy before it all goes crazy when I start leading the business and all on L4. You have no idea how relaxing it is to be here and be able to experience it…."_

"_Whatever, you say Quatre…"_

Personally I think he is crazy but whatever makes the Q-man happy.

"This is great Quatre! But how much is it going to cost us?" Hilde finally brought up the questions that I had been thinking about.

"Aw, don't worry about it. As your manger it is my responsibility that you have somewhere to play so I will take care of the expenses…"

"But you own it… Ok let me ask a different question, how much revenue are we costing you?"

"Hilde, Hilde, numbers don't matter… Now there is a room in the back that I think we should use as an office or something? What do you guys think?"

Let me say when Quatre doesn't want to talk about something, you don't. I wonder if he got that skill from his ten sisters or CEO father. Yeah I said ten sisters, crazy isn't it? I think that explains why he is so good at settling conflicts. He is always breaking up the few arguments the band has.

After getting all our equipment up in the room. We had a little band meeting. My band mates and Quatre sat around and planned our set list and looked at all the gigs we had coming up. Let me just say that we have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. Not only do we have to teach all this music to Heero we have to perfect two of our songs that we don't have down yet. Ugh this week will be rough one.

We decided that we would go out to lunch and then go to office max for supplies for the office/lounge that Quatre wants to make the back room. Quatre called Heero to tell me we had our first practice tonight at five and that we would eat dinner here so don't worry about feeding yourself.

After setting up everything in the room. We were exhausted. So it was a couple hours before Heero was due to come over and so we decided to lounge around before becoming serious and all about playing.

"So what do you think Heero will be like you guys?" I asked the group.

"I think he will be a over confident asshole." Said our optimist Wufei.

"Hey! He seemed pretty nice to me!" Our true optimist responded.

"Says the one who would find a redeeming quality in a serial killer… Quatre did you miss his 'my shit doesn't stink' walk and the only legibly words he said were his name."

"That can me anything. Trowa doesn't talk a lot but he isn't an over confident asshole."

At that Trowa paused in his texting for a second, he was texting his sister Cathy and how do I know that because 9 times out of 10 when he is texting someone it is her, and says "Lets just agree on the fact that he is confident and leave the rest of our conclusions up in the air until we actually met the guy."

Trowa may not talk a lot but when he says something it is usually something good. Man I had not realized until this moment that Trowa has the same peace making skills as Quatre.

"We aren't making conclusions Tro, we are making observations. Now I know what Wufei means but I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt for this one and agree with Quatre. Yeah so the guy is a little confident and quiet he could still be a nice guy. As long as he isn't a stick in the mud, I really don't care."

Hilde held up her wrist encased in plaster and said "Maybe we need a stick in the mud to prevent this from happening again…"

"Baby, there are other ways of having fun than getting shit-faced." As soon as the words left my mouth a throw pillow hit my stomach. Now this wouldn't really be a problem if I hadn't been lying on the couch upside down in a very precarious position. The pillow hit me with enough force to cause me to slip off the couch and hit the ground, headfirst.

I groaned as everyone laughed "ha ha ha laugh it up…"

"Maybe this will teach you to sit properly in a chair Maxwell."

"Fei, you can keep those comments to yourself!"

"Hey! I told you that I was the only one who could give my wuffes nicknames…" Merian got out after laughing.

Wuffes grumbled and the two of them began to fight. Which made everyone laugh harder because the nickname argument was a weekly evident and was always entertaining.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After that nothing significant happened so we started to practice. Heero showed up 5PM sharp.

"Hey! I'm glad you had no problem finding the place! Let me introduce you to everyone… Hilde is the bassist you will be replacing…"

"Hey you better not get comfortable I will be back in a few weeks!" Hilde says while not moving from her position on the couch

"Yes like she said you will only be filling in for Hilde for a few weeks. Well so far at least for a month you will be filling in for her. And by then she should be out of the cast and we will know how long it will be for her to be back to her old bass playing self. And we have Merian on drums and Dorothy on keyboard and Duo …"

Merian and Dorothy waved from their instruments. But when Quatre was going to introduce me, I had to do it with flavor so I cut him off.

"And I am the lead singer, the guitarist, the song writer, and the started of The Beauties! Duo Maxwell! I know, I know hold your applause…"

"Don't worry we are." Thank you oh so wonderful Dorothy.

"Yeah well that is Duo for you, he is a little eccentric. But we all love him for it. And last we have Wufei and Trowa, they aren't a part of the band but they hang out with us a lot. So do you want to tell us a little about yourself?" Quatre asked this with a lot of enthusiasm.

Heero shook his head in the negative and started to take out his bass. Can't say that I wasn't surprised…

So we showed Heero all our songs and our set list and our schedule for the next month. His reactions went from nods to grunts. I am started to think that this guy only knows how to say his name. We started playing together and after awhile we actually started to sound halfway decent together. Just because he is really good doesn't mean he will mesh with our sound automatically, I would never expect that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next thing I know it is almost eleven and pizza is here. I don't even remember Quatre ordering it. Whatever it's food. We well all jokign around and beign ourself. A very relaxed atmosphere so after I inhaled like 6 pieces, I decided that I would try to make conversation with the newbie…

"So where are you from Heero? The colonies? Europe? Montana? I've never been to the space but like everyone else here has."

"I grew up on colony L1." To say I was astonished, he didn't grunt! Yes progress was being made.

"Oh that's cool how is it up there? I bet it's great living in space. I mean there are no freak storms and shit…."

"I like it on Earth better. I like thunder storms and the sun."

"Oh I guess I never thought of that. I guess I would miss the sun. And I do like thunder storms…" I mused

"Where did you grow up on L1? I grew up on L4 with Dorothy but went to high school in Europe together. Wufei and Merian grew up on L5 together. Hilde and Trowa grew up on the Earth like Duo."

"No where special."

"Oh ok well I think I like the Earth better too personally. I have just been able to have better experiences here and I like the sporadic weather. How you never really know how the weather is really going to turn out. I mean after all these years on Earth and the weatherman still can't get it right…"

Everyone laughed a little, Heero didn't he went back to grunting. And I thought we were making progress. Side conversations started up until Heero said something loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Can I smoke in here Quatre?"

"Nah the Q-man hates smoking but we can go smoke on the roof, come on." I got up and started to walk to the door.

"You guys know that smoking will lead to cancer then death right?" Aw Quatre our own little do gooder.

"We are all dying, Q." And I left before he could respond.

I didn't check if Heero was following me until I was on the stairs. When we got to the top I moved to the edge of the roof and took out my cancer stick. I lighted Heero's and mine. We just stared out into the town for a little awhile. Out of the corner of my eye I gave him the once over.

He was my height, which makes him almost 6 feet. Which still made Trowa the tallest guy. He was wearing yellow converses, how did I miss that before I do not know. Faded loose jeans. And a black zip up over a green camouflage shirt. You could tell that he was ripped by the way his zip up tightened over his arms and stomach. By the time I had gotten up to his face he was staring at me.

I blushed and looked away. Ok this is just weird. I have never done that before, with a guy or girl. Well with girls before but I was never caught, I am what you call smooth. Heero turned around so that his back was leaning against the ledge of the building and blew out a ring of smoke.

"Oh man that's cool! Can you do other shapes? Can you teach me how?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and blew out an oval ring this time. He smirked and said "sure."

* * *

Review! 


End file.
